waking up to myself
by housefangirl-omglolz
Summary: Can anyone who was reading this story please check out the last chapter?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:though I wish I owned house (and Chase) I dont so plz don't sue me!!!

Summary: chapter one of a story where cameron wakes up in hospital and…well, ill let you find out for yourself!

Chapter One

Whats going on? Why do I feel so lighted-headed? I groan in frustration.

"Cameron, you're awake!"

Who is that? I can hear someone speaking, there voice sounds sweet…….

ARGH! A bright light shines directly in my eyes and I batt it away."allie, if you can hear me please respond." Someone with a fretting voice says. What is that accent? British? Australian?

I sit up and then I rub my eyes. 'What's going on? Where am I?" I ask. White walls, white bed, I must be in a hospital. Does that mean im sick.

"Thank God" I turn around to the source of the voice. I must be hallucinating, it looks like… well, it loos like an angel. An angel with realy nice blonde hair.. and a cute face

"cameron, you collapsed during DDX. You've been out of it for over an hour. What happened?" Wait a second, did he just call me Cameron? Noone calls me Cameron except fore my maths teacher when shes angry. I stare down at hands, then back to th e doctor. "What's going on?" I ask again "Am I dreaming"he looks at me and grabs my wrist, taking a pulse. I can feel his skin on mine, this isn't a dream. "I'm sorry." I say, pushing his hand away "but I dont know where I am." The doctor, or whatever he is, looks at me questioningly "Allie, are you allright? What do you mean you don't know where you are!"

I stair at the doctor, it means exactly what I said" I say, sitting up. "What happened?" The doctor looks at me with a weird look in his eyes and then replies.

"I told you what happened, you collapsed during DDX and hit your head. Foreman and I freaked but House called a nurse and we brought you into this room. Youv'e been unionises for over 5 and a half hours!"

None of what the doctor said makes sense but I guess I did hit my head because its pounding and throbbing a lot.

"OK," I say to the doctor "But I just have two questions, who is FOreman and what is a DDX?"

At that His jaw drops and he puts a hand up to his face.

"Cameron, don't you remember who Foreman is?" he asks

"No I don't." I reply "Should I"

I see the doctor start to silently freak out As I watch he takes lot of deeper breaths and turns back to me.

"Ok" he says, with a much calmer demeaner, "you seem to be experiencing some memories loss. Could you tell' me the last thing you remember"

This is getting even more weirder. Memory loss? Stuff like that only happens on tv.

"Umm, well I remember getting into dads' car to go to school. Then I got out and went over to my locker. And then, well. I don't remember anything else except waking up where!"

I finish speaking and look up to the doctor. His face has gone white and he looks petrified.

"Do you know how old you are?" he asks, cringing, as if afraid of what the answer will be?

"Yeah, I'm 14"

TO BE CONTINUED

OK guys if you read this plz give me a review. Any critiscism you hav I will read and take onboard. But its my first fanfic ever so plz b nice!

I'll try to write the next chapter over this week but ive got exams so im a bit busy.

Tanks 4 reading!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lik I said b4 I dont own any of the peeps in House, I just lik to play with them a bit!

Summary: Cameron learns that shes not 14 anymore and meets both Chase and Foreman (who I incuded caus everyone is always leaving him out)

A/N: I know that I should be studying for tomorrows exams but I was just realy excited and couldn't wait!

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIloveChasemdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Chapter 2

I'm beginning to doubt that this guy's a real Doctor, hes just staring at me blankly lik a little child whos just being told that Santa doesn't exist.

Oh goodness, ive just caught on, since I woke up hes been acting like he nos me. Maybe he does…

"I'm not 14, amI?" I question

He takes a deep breath and answers: "NO, your not, youre 28."

Wow 28, that means ive like forgotton 15 whole years of my life. "Noway, this is not happening, your saying thatim not 14, im 28 and I have know memory of the last 14 years?"

He grins at me sadly (and so very cute) and nodds. "It seems so, but lik I said you did bump ur head so it'll probably only last a few days." He sits down on my bed next to me and takes my hand. "Dont worry, I'll take care of you" Feeling his hand on mine makes my heart start racing and when the heart monitor starts going faster he cranes his neck to see it.

"Are you OK?" he asks. "Yeah, im fine" I answer, blushing. He looks into my eyes and I turn away asking "I'm sorry, but who are you"

He laughs and stands up "Oh yeah, for a second there I forgot I'm Doctor Robert chase we work together at this hospital"

"WOW IM A DOCTOR?!?" I exclaim so loudly that dr Chase stumbles back.

"Is there a problem with that?" he asks with a worried look on his face.

"no, I reply, its just that i've always wanted 2b a doctor but I nether thought id actually make it!"

"Why not?"

"Well im not exactly very smart and my mum doesn't – I mean didn't want me to become a doctor anyway. She thinks that all girls should be somthing prity like a dancer or an performer or just marry rich and stay at home."

Dr Chase laugs, "Well I don't know about you mom but ive worked with you long enough to know that your really smart. Wow, I just got told that im smart by a cute doctor that I apparently work with. I hope that I'm dating him or something!

Write at that moment a tall black man wearing a doctors coat walks into the room and straight up to dr Chase "Who is she going Chase?" He asks.

"She's awake." Dr Chase says, poinding at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the black guy says, turning 2 face me "How are you feeling Cameron?"

I wonder if this guy works with me as well? I look over to dr Chase who turns the other guy around so they both have there backs to me and starts to talking.

"Foreman, theres's a problem. Cameron seems to be experiencing some memory loss" he says.

The other doctor (who I gather must be Foreman) looks at dr Chase for a second before answering "well that's ok, a little bit of memory loss is normal after a patient sustains a blow to the head and she did hit the table prity hard. Exactly hoe much memory loss is where?"

Dr chase looks at me again and smiles weakly before answering "Quite a lot, she cant remember anything from the last 14 years."

Foreman turns to face me, gobsmacked. "Is this true?" he asks me "you think ur a teenager?" I nodd and shrink back into the bed, this guy might know me, but hes acting quite abruptly and rude, like because hes a doctorthat makes him superior, maybe hes my boss?

"Well, what do we do now?" dr chase asks Foreman. Looking up he answers:

"I think we need to go get Cameron and MRI."

TO BE CONTINUED

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIloveChasemdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Ok, now that Ive finished this chapter I hav g2g study so the nxt chap wont be written for a while… that's not to say you shouldnt review ! Plz tell me exactly what u think!

Tanks 4 reading!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I cant believe that I also abandoneed this fic!

I AM SOOOO SORRY!

WELL now that it's the holidays (yay Australia) I have time to spend writin! And this reel smart girl at school said that nxt yr shed read my fics and help me 2 edit so theyre even better!

Well, on to the story!

DISCLAIMER: i own house! (well, I do own a gingerbread house…)

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIloveChasemdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Chapter 3

"An mRi? Thats 1 of those big tubey brain scanners isnt it?" I ask forman (the rude dr)

"Yeah He laughs, Ive never hear it called that before" he motions for me to stand up and I look over at Dr chase. "come on Cameron, an mri might help us get your memory back." He says "alright' I say getting up. "but why r u calling me Cameron? Id perfer if you call my allie that's what my friends call me."

Dr Chase looks over at Foreman "OK Allie, you can call me Robbie if you want" "Robbie, that's a nice name" I say as Robbie leads me out of the room and towards the lift. When we get 2 the lift foreman presses the down button and we wait for the doors to open but hwile we r waiting an old man and funny looking ORANGE joggers limps up and pokes me on the back with his smooth wooden cane (**A/N** you know, the reely cool one that Wilson broke in season 2 I just had to use it caus its my favarite)

"OWW, THAT HURT!"

I called out.

"Hm, I thought you'd, be used to it, by now Cameron" the old guy says "good 2 see you up out of ur bed. Its been boring listoning to the two men…" he looks over at Robbie "I mean the girl and the black one worrying about you all after noon."

Robbie cowls at the man and looks back at me "Ignore him. That's just House, our insane boss" he explains to me.

I look over at House, how can I possibly be working for a guy like this? "But I thought that you was my boss." I tell Foreman

"Me-" he begins but is cut of by the house guy

"whats goin on" he says confused.

"Cameron's lost all of her memory frm teh last 15 years. I was just traking her down to have an MRI done." Foreman says. Hes looking at me with a beeming face lik he thought it was great that I thout he was my boss. "well youd better go get it done then" House says,, concerned "Cant have a allergy doctor who doesn't know anything about allergies. What do you thin kit could be?"

Forman shrugs his shroulders and replies "Im not reely sure, could be trauma but its not like she hit her head that hardly. Its quite a mstery."

"Nice, you know who I love mysteries. Paige me if you find anything" house says and starts limping away before turning back "Wait, you know what would be really interesting? If you find nothing. Page me if that happens either." He says before starting on his way again.

PING

The lift doors open and we walk in. "That's realy our boss?" I ask Robbie

"Yeah, hes a bit unorthobox but hes a realy great doctor." Robbie replies and Foreman laughs

"A pain in the ass and absolutely crazy is more likely. But now to something else, you thought** I** was your boss?" forman asks

"Well it's a more sane choice than an old limping maniac." I chuckle

"Too right." Forman says, joining in with the laughter.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIloveChasemdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Yay, chapter 3 is up! And we get to see House!

I promise that I wont take me anywhere near as long to put the next chapter up.

Tanks 4 reading!


	4. Chapter 4

YAY another chapter!

Thanks 4 reveiwing everyone!

Disclaimer: well, if I DID own House… mwa ha ha!

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIloveChasemdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

as WE reach the MRU room forman goes into the controller type room behind a glass wall (**A/N** you know where I mean) and Robbie leads me upto the MRI "Here we are Allie I just need you too lie down here and we can start the scan on youre brain." Nervusly I lay down and look back up at Robbie,, Hes getting reedy to inject me with something and I flinch when he pulls my arm off the table.

"Don't worry Allie We just need to ingect this so we can see your brain properly" says robbie as he puts the needle into my vein. I almost pull away but when robbies done he starts rubbing my arm. Mmm, it feels realy nice and having him do this he is just SO HOT! As I close my eye and relax into the table Robbie chuckles and pushes the botton that makes me come in the MRI machine.

"This wont take to long" Robbie says as he goes to join Foreman in the Controller Room.

"Now just hold still and you'll be out in a minutes" Says foremans voice over the loadspeaker thingy and then the MRi stats making a whole lot of clicking whirling and banging noises. After a couple of minutes the noise dies down and Formans voice sounds again: "OK Cameron, were done here. chase will come and get you out now"

Robbie walks around to me an presses the button that releases me fro the MRI and holds my arm as I stand up.

"Well Allie, we didn't find anything wrong with your brain so I think that the anmesia will wear off soon enough"' Robbie says. Foreman comes around as well and starts talking "Cameron you should probably just get some rest in your hospital room and see if that does anything good. I thik you probly have a bit of retrograde amnesia caused by brain trauma so som e rest might do you some good."

"Thankyou verry much" I tell Foreman and he replies by saying "Well now that your awake I have some stuff I hav to do. Chase would you mind taking Cameron back to her room"

"Sure thing" Robbie says and then leeds me out the door. When we get to the room he opens the door and I sit down on the bed after a couple of seconds he sits down as well.

"Allie," he says "I no that this mwust be very confsing and maybe a bit overwhelming so I just want you to know that im here for you."

Hes being so sweet, maybe he IS my boyfriend! Oh, I must be so lucky is he is.Maybe I can do somthing to find out…

"So Robbie, are we like good friends" I ask Robbie

He blushes before answering back with a chuckle "Um…. I guess so. Well we work together and sometimes go out for drinks and stuff, so yeah…. Yeah we are good friends!"

Hmm, well he didn't say we were dating or anything but he did seem pretty nervous so mayb we like each other but hes to shy to ask me out? Well, whatever our situation is Forman said that id most probly get my memory back soon so ill know whats going on soon anyway.

"Well I'd better go so that you can get yourself some sleep." Robbie says waking me up from mythoughts. "Um sure." I say and he heads to the door

"See you soon, Robbie says, "oh, and if you need anything you can just call for a nurse. The nurse station is just over there and Brenda, the head nurse, knows about shat happened to you."

Timeshift!

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIloveChasemdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Timeshift!

I wake up and stair at the white ceiling. **_Damn_**, I still don't remember anything. I look over at the tv, well theres not exactly anything I can do untill Robbie or forman xomes back so I reach over to the tv remote-control and turn it on. The scene on the tv is at some kind of airport. "Is NCIS anything like CIS?" an airport security guy says. "Only if you're dyslexic." A guy almost as cute as Robbieanswers. (**A/N** he he, obsessed-fan-girl here!)

This tv show seems allright. I keep watching until Robbie comes back into the room. When he sees that im awake his face brightens up.

"Oh Allie, your awake! Did you remember anything?" he asks

"No, sorry." I say "Well thats nothing to be sorry about its not youre fault." He says

I look up into his eyes and turn the tc off and he starts talking again

"While you where asleep I did a bit of research and it turns out tht memory comes back easier if you try to syivk to your normal routine so I thought that sins itsalmost nighttime anyway that maybe you should go back to your apartment."

My apartment? Well of course I have my own place! I wonder what its like…. "That swounds like a good idea" I say.

"Um, alright then!" Robbie says happily "I already told house that you should probly go home and He said that you shouldn't be alone. So do you mind if I come as well just to make sure your alright"

Aww, he wants to come to make sure I'm alright, that's so sweet! "Yeah," I say "sounds like a plan. You might even be able to tell me a bit about myself."

With that Robbie takes me hand and we star t on the way bac to my House.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIloveChasemdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Yay, my longest chapter yet by quite a lot!! Hehe, I'm excited.

Ok, you guys all know how 2 review so prittyprittyplease?

Nxt chapter soon!

Tanks 4 reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!!!!

Disclaimer: do you tink chase wood b wearin so much clothes if I owneded House MD?

Alright.. 5 chaps is probs long enough 4 it 2 b time to summerize!

Summary: Cameron has amnesia, her and Robbie (chase) r getting on well and now he has taken her home! (her house, not his)

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIloveChasemdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Chapter 5

Me and Robbie hav just gotten out of his car and we are standing in front of an apppartment building, We walk up to one of the doors and he pulls out a key "Well this is your House" he says.

The door opens and we walks on in the apartment. "Wow, this is nice?" I exclaim as I look around. "Yeah, you do has a nice place. Its bigger then mine for one thing." Robbie says.

I jump onto teh couch and look bac at Robbie "So you've been here before" I ask him.

Robbie starts blushingand turns around "um..yeah, I have…...once." He says.

"Whell okay" I says "maybe…. do you think youcould tell me a bit about myself?"

He turns around and comes to join me on the coach. "Well yeah sure. I could do that!" Robbie says joyfully "What do you want 2 know" "Um… hoe about something to do with my job?" I ask. I wonder what kind of dr I am?? Hopefully I'm not a cancer doctor, that wood just be to sad.

Robbie turns to me and his long golden hair flies in front of his face. I brush it away and after blushing a little bit he starts talking (hes just so sweat!) "Ok then… I'll tell you about work then. Your the best allergy expert in the hospital."

"Allergy expert? What does that mean I do?" I ask

"Well then" Robbie answers "me, you, and Forman are on a team called diagnostics that solves all the hardest cases in the hospital."

Wow, that's so cool! I wonder what it's like to have everyone know that your the best and for people to look up at you? Well I guess I already know that…. Damn memory loss…. I hope I remember stuff soon.

"So that doctor house is our boss." I ask Robbie "Yeah, hes like an oarsome doctor thast always comes up woth the answers but not many peeps like him cause he can be very mean."

I think about that for a second, my job sounds cool but this dr House Im not so sure about.

"Are you and foreman allergy experts as well?" I assk. "No" Robbie says "Forman is a brain expert and I do all the medical procedures and stuff."

Now that I know a little bit about my jobs im interested to see what else have happened too me in the last 15 years.

"Do you know anything more personal about me?" I ask Robbie

A sad wave sweeps across his face as he answers softly "Im sorry Allie, I don't reely know that much about you outside of work. Your kind of private about youre life."

"Oh, ok" I say downhearted

"But I do know that you were married once" Wait a second _married_, **me**, I was **_married_**?!?

"I was married?" I cry out. Turning to Robbie I see that he looks real sad "what do you mean _once_, did we break up?"

A tear rolls down Robbies cheek as he answered "Um, it was a long time before I met you…. but you told me one day that your husband died of cancer."

Cancer? I had a husband that died…. Gee, my life doesn'y sound that good anymore. I stat to sob a bit and Robbie hugs me "Hey, are you alright?" he asks

"Yeah…" I say between sobs "I-i-ts just… its just that…" "You're alright here" Robbie comforts me "Its just that when I was 9 my older sister dies of cancer." I finish.

Robbie rubs me back until I stop crying and sit up straight again. "Im sorry, you never told anyone" He says to me.

"Its alright" I say "YOuve been reely nice to me, Its just that this is all too much. I hope that I get my memory back soon."

"So do I" Robbie whispers in my ear. And I fall asleep on the couch with him still massaging my head.

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIloveChasemdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Isnt Chase being just so adorable!!!!

Ill write the nxt chapter soon. (even sooner if I get some reviews!)

Tanks 4 reading


	6. Chapter 6

Tanks 4 all da reviews so far guys. Kepp em comeing!

Disclaimer: me no owns House MD

In this capter Allie gets to meet Cuudy and Wilson!!!

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIloveChasemdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Chepter 6

_Ring ring_

I wak up to the swound of a telephone ringing. My head is still in Robbies lap I gues that we must have fallen asleep like that. S I get up and stretch out my arm Robbie wakes up as wel "Don't worry Ill get that. He says" before walking over to the phone and picking it up. "Hello" he speaks into the phone. "Oh Forman" he says after a brief pause and then after a couple of mins he says"Yeah sure that so like a good idea well b right over" and hangs the phone up

"Who was that" I ask Robbie

"oh, that was foreman he said that you should come into wok today to be around your natsural habitat caus that helps with the memory coming back." He replies

I jump up and walk over to him "spounds good to me" I say

Robbie looks over at me and hesitates for 3 seconds "so…. You um, havnt remememberred anything yet, hav u?"

"No, not a thing" I say disheartened "but that's a commun occurane right?" "um…. Yeaaaf….yeah sure, it ussualy takes a while before any meemry comes back at all. Your goin to be just fine.'

"I belve you" I tell Robbie truthfully befour going in search of the bathroom and I find it and take a nice long shower feeling the warm water stream down my back lik little strands of heven.

When I get out oof the shour I am surprised to see Robbie in the kitchen with an aipron on cooking breakfast. "Who do you like your eggs?" he asks me "Um, I don't realy mind" I say, me eyes following the curves of is body that the apron is defining.

"Thankyousomuchforthis" I say when he places a plate in front of me "Don't menton it he says shrugging tou would do the same thing for me. Mind ewe I probably woodnt be as accepting of this wituation as you

are"

Tmeshift

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIloveChasemdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Timeshift

Robbie holds my hand and we walk I on the hospital. He is wearing a cute blue and purple outfit that he brought ova in a bag last night and I am wearing a nice tshirt and a pair oof blak pants. Therye a bit tight but chase says that its probably cause I havnt worn them for a while. Apparently I normally war vests to work… eww, I hate vests!!!

Walking over to the elevator in the ground floor a tall woman wwearing even taller heels comes up to us. "How is everything going Chase" she sks Robbie

"Um yeah, eeverything is just fine. There hasn't been any memory advancement but hopfully tht wilt come soon." He turns bak to me "Oh sorry aliie, this is Dr Cuddy, shes the head on the hospitable." "Im qlso your good friend" Cr Cuddy says to me with a smile "I hope that you regain your memory soon"

"Um, thankyou" I say blushing as she gives me a shory hug and a\walks off in the opposite irection.

Robbie and I get onto the elevator and get off at the third floor. He points ovher ahead and tells me that that is were our office is. We walk up to h\the office but are stopped by a sweet looking guy with big eyebrows. "Helo Cameron, im dr wilson. How is everything going" "are we friends?" I ask him "yeah we are he says" "um.. well it's a bit confising how everyone noes me but I don't know anyone, but im getting there" I answer

"that's cool" he says 'ill see you around" he start walking off but then Robbie turns to him "Hey Wilson, is House in yet?" he says

"At 1000? get real. When I left thismorning he was still sleeping and saud that he couldn't possibly come in today. So you;; probly see him limping in in a hour or so"

They both laugh at that and Wilson keeps walking. "thanx for that" Robbie calls out.

"What does he mean when he woke up, do drs house and Wilson live together?" I say to Robbie "yeah, theyre best friends and Wilson just broke his thord wife"

Third wife? I thought that Wilson seemed nice, but seeing how he has 3 wives and hes friends with that weirdo house im just not sure anymore.

Robbie pulls open a glass door and I walk inside to finf foreman there.:How are you feelinf today" he asks

"um alright I guess" I say

"Are you ready to face a day at PPTH?"

"Yeah I guess so"

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIloveChasemdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Alright u no da drill if you've read this pleese review to tell me what u think.

It wood mean a lot! And if I get 3 (or more) reviews 4 this chappie ill work even fastr 2 get chap 7 up!!!!!!

Tanks 4 reading!


	7. Chapter 7

OKies then, heres the next chapter!

Diclaimer: No I don't own House MD!!!!!1!!

Most Medical stuff was frm Wiki so plese don't be mad if its worng!!!

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIloveChasemdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Chapter 7

Robbie, Forman, nad I are sitting around a glass table in what Robbie clled the conformance room. I thout that as drs wed be doing some work but all weve done all morn is talk. Robbie told me about the time that a big mean men called Vulgar took over the hospitable and foreman told me about the time that we save a famous dr who works in africa.

Just as we start discusing about anouther case we once took there is a bang on the wall

"Who could that be" I ask Robbie "Oh its probably just house" he says and true enough the door opens and in limps House.

"Why dear Alison Cameron I didn't expect to dsee you hear today." He cries out (**A/N** yelling cries not crying cries) "Shoudn't you be home looking through all your dairies and reliving meth moments withlittle Chasey-poo?"

"What do you mean?" I say to house he isn't making much sence but maybe thats normal for him."

Robbie blushes and tells me not to eorry while giving house a look that looks like it means dont-you-dare-bring-that-up-now-its-not-appropriate-at-the-moment. House scoffs at Robbie and useses his cane (**A/N** yes still the reely cool one) to push back Robbie.

"Well Cams." He says looking into me eyes "how are you feeling today. Remember anything about me yet? Like what we got upto on owl little date?!?" "What date" I ask (Houes is realy starting to creep me out

"Why you are moost certanly in looooove with me" he speaks with a smirk in his eye

I look over to Robbie could this be true? Do I realy love this insane house or is he just pllaying some sort of trick on me. But before I can get an answer House throws his cane in the air breaking the silence.

"Okays then ducklings weve all caught up how bout working on a case?"

"Weve got a case?" Forman says raising an eyebrow as if he disbelieves what House is saying. "yep right here" House shouts while catching his cane and tossing foreman a file in the same motion.

Robbie and forman both lean over the file and dr house leans over me "We reely could use a allergy expert like you on this one so why don't you just sat down an liston in it might help jogg your memory.

Ok" I say sitting down.

House starts striding around our room while holding his head up high with the heir of some one who is in complete control

"32 year old maie first presents with sccarring around the face that extends over the bridge of the nose and bloodwork shows Deficiencies in protein kinase A."

"And why are we the ones 2 treet him"

Forman butts in

Without answering House wrote this on the whitboard behind him with a black marker:

_**32 yr old male**_

_**Scars on face**_

_**Protein kinase A Deficiencies**_

**_Seisure_**

"But you didn't say anything about seizures Robbie says confused" "Oh yeah" House says "I forget to menntion that our patient kinda seised all over me in the clinic thismorning."

Wow, that sounds scary!

I guess foreman thinks so too caus his eyes are bulging out. "Wait a sec **you** were in the clinic this morn?!?!?!?!" HE SHOUTS

Huh that's what he finds scary not the fact that a dude seized all over his boss?

"Yeah House what up wit dat?" Robbie says "Hey hey it woasnt my fault the eevil witch cuddy saw me come in this morn and sent me there." House says acting offended at the suggestin that he went to the clinic under his own commands."

Wait a second, _Cuddy_,, wasn't that the name of that nice ladies from this morning?

"Hey why are you saying that Cuddy is meen? I saw her this morning and she seemed neice!" I ask House but he looks at me blankly

"Well little Cammy you may currently have the memories of a 14 yr old but that's still no excuses from mistaking the devil-that-wears-prada as nice!" he exclaims

"Don't liston to him Allie hes just trying to screw ya" Robbie says in his smooth calming voice.

"Can we _please_ get on with the DDX now?" Forman says frustratingly.

House nodds and Foremon continues. "well the scarring and seizure make me think that it could be a sever allergic reaction and the Deficiencies in protein kinase A? Im not so sure it could be unreliated but we should get a MRI just incase."

"Alright then you think we should check out the brain. What about the brit?" House says passing the spottedlight over to Robbie.

"Um" Robbie says looking uncomftable being put on the spot like that "Well it looks like there might be something wrong with the patiencs blood. The scarring could actually be blood flaring up underneath the skin or something."

Seeminly Satisfied with himself Robbie shrinks back into his chair.

House looks back to the bored for a second before speking "Well it seems that we have some bloodwork and an MRI to do. Now unless our amnesia sufferer remembers anything about medicine I think your right to go test him."

Just as Foreman and Robbie get up to leave I suddenly have this strange feeling inside of me. its like an urge to do something…

"LUPUS!" I call out. Everyone turns to me and my fACE turns red.

"Um, I think that I just remembered something…" I say looking back at the drs. Forman looks befuddled, Robbie has bright eyes, and House is beaming.

"Yeah" I continue "I-I think that he might have lupus. I'm not sure why but it feels right. Lupus is an autoimmune desease isn't it? The thing on the face isn't scarring it's a malar rash!"

House shakes his head "Ha I knew that a classic case of lupus wood bring some of your memory back!" he says

Foreman looks at House "You mean you set this up s\just so Cameron could regrow some memory? Why House you do care."

Robbie just stairs at me for a bit and then starts laughing. I join him and so do the other two drs.

It feels good to have a lite bit of memory back at last!

mdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdIloveChasemdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmd

Yay! Cameron has a bit o memory back! Maybe now shell remember more!!!1

Wow that chapter was long. I guess im gettn good this!

Please keep reviewing!

Tanks 4 reading!


	8. a note to all readers

Hello everyone,

I've just come back from my disappearance off the face of the earth and I have decided that the whole intentional badfic thing is getting old really fast.

Therefore I am not going to be continuing with this story… with one exception

I know that there are people out there who genuinely liked this storyline and it seems mean to leave all you House/Cameron shippers hanging (I myself prefer a more 'kosher' ship) so if I get enough reviews wanting to keep this story going I will fix up the previous chapters (just the spelling and punctuation, not the characterization) and finish the story using the story plan that I had already devised. If I don't get any reviews, bad luck.

I apologise for any inconveniences I may have caused,

Housefangirl-omglolz


End file.
